Wings of a Butterfly
by WingsofaButterfly1532
Summary: Dante was just a street kid. Or so he thought. Once he rescues a Spanish girl from a demon, he realizes why he's been passing out regularly, and his street life goes from bad to a living Hell...Literally!


~:_Wings of a Butterfly_:~

Episode 1: "The Catalyst"

Sixteen years ago, the Legendary Devil Hunter Dante, along with his mate, Lady disappeared. Amongst the inhabitants of the Demon World, it was believed to be rumored that Dante and Lady had a child-a son they called Dante. But the child was believed to be dead, and if so, then who's protecting the Human Realm?

_Limbo City 4:40 p.m. May 2, 2011_

It has been exactly sixteen years since demons attacked Limbo City. The citizens of both Uptown and Downtown come together to celebrate the sacrifice the Legendary Devil Hunter Dante did in order to save them all. They danced, sung, played and talked amongst themselves while listening to a sorted music. Though, it was mainly rock to honor the type of music Dante listened to, which was given to the festival leaders by former clients who had come into his shop while he listened to a metal type song.

Yet, not all of the citizens were celebrating. There was a particular shadow leaning against a wall near an alleyway. He lit up a cigarette, taking a puff on it, and exhaled the smoke. He bobbed his head to the music playing, smirking slyly as he felt a demonic pressure sneak up on him.

"SPAARRRDDDAAA!" The demon screamed.

The boy took out a large white gun. "Screw you." he said. "My name is Dante."

A gun shot rang out.

Dante flipped a lock of jet black hair out of his eye. "And now you'll look like my hood ornament." He said, pointing to a hijacked Voltswagon Beatle that was green with red blood stains and a dead demon-or what's left of it hanging from the bumper.

The demon whimpered in terror. "No…NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dante unsheathed a double bladed sword and brought it down on the wounded demon. Blood splattered all over the place and on him. He then took a last puff on the cigarette and threw it down on the corpse. He shook the blade clean of blood and sheathed it. He then looked down at his blood stained shirt. "Ugh. Dammit." he growled. "Great."

As Dante walked through the alleyway, more demons attacked him. He readied his guns with a smile. "Forgot you freaks don't travel in a party of one." he chuckled. "Let's rock!"

~:_Meanwhile…on a nearby rooftop_:~

A figure with a black hoodie brought out a cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A female voice said from the other side.

"I found him." the figure reported.

"Bring him in alive. Act as if you're the damsel in distress or something. They can't know he exists." the female ordered.

The figure nodded and shut the phone. With that she leapt into the air and brought out a large silver shotgun….

Dante heard feet clatter onto the hard pavement. He turned around to see a young woman about his age holding a large silver shotgun. She whistled to get the demons' attention. The demons turned around to see who the new comer was.

The woman took the hood off her head to reveal a perfect tanned face with light purple eyes. Half of her face was covered by her bangs and her long brown hair was wavy to the point where it was almost curly. She locked eyes with him, making him draw back. Something about her made him uneasy.

Then it happened. Two large black angel like wings ascended from her shoulder blades. '_Demon…_' he thought.

The shotgun she had transformed into a large, ten foot katana. She swung it, slicing four demons at once. She spun around and sliced three more, then turned to watch Dante shot the rest of them. She smiled and nodded to him and put her wings away.

Yet, Dante saw the last demon try to sneak up on her and quickly whipped out his black gun. "Duck!" He ordered. The girl peered behind her, saw that the demon was just about to leap, and did what he said and ducked. Dante let a flurry of bullets hit the fiend just as it was in the air.

The demon fell, roaring in agony. The girl stood up and brushed herself off, speaking an odd language that sounded a lot like Spanish. Dante observed her, looking her up and down curiously. "Who are you?" He asked.

The girl turned her attentions to him. "Maria." she said. "I assume you are Dante?"

Dante narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Maria sighed, taking off her black hoodie, revealing a tight black tank top with an insignia the looked similar to the pentagram, but the two top points were curved. 'HIM' was written below it. "Believe it or not, the demons want your blood to reawaken the Temen-ni-gru once more. My teacher, Trish, told me about it and how the Legendary Devil Hunter Dante, your father, battled his way through it." she explained.

Dante folded his arms. "What's that got to do with me?" he asked. Maria stared at him intently. She sighed again, feeling rather aggravated that he was asking so many questions. "The Temen-ni-gru is a tower, and a gate to Hell. Your mother's blood was used to awaken it once, as was your father's. Since you are pretty much both, the demons won't need to track down two people once again. So, in conclusion, your ass is a goose dinner if they get your blood."

Dante shrugged. "If they can get my blood." he said with an arrogant tone.

"You're just finding out about your demonic powers, aren't you? Which means, you're having sudden dizzy spells, humongous headaches, coughing, and even passing out suddenly right? I know how that feels, but if they get you while you're down, all Hell will break loose…Literally." she said.

Dante considered this. He could tell she wasn't lying, so he moved toward her. "So, where are we going?" he asked. Maria looked around to see if anymore demons were present. "To a place Downtown." she said. "There, we'll decide what to do."

Dante nodded and followed her out of the alleyway. He started to cough roughly, and a slight headache came apon him. He tried to shake it off, but it only made it worse. "W-what…were those symptoms again…?" he asked.

Maria looked at him and stopped. "Don't tell me its started again?" she asked, concern in her voice. Dante nodded and coughed again, feeling his legs get weak.

"Lean against me." Maria said. Dante did so.

Maria snaked her arm around his waist. "Hold on. We're taking flight." she said as she whipped out her black wings. She jumped, flapping her wings to get into the air.

With that, they were off…

XXX

YAY! :3


End file.
